untilwebleedfandomcom-20200214-history
Averey Calidan
Averey Calidan is a fifteen-year-old girl living in District 12. She was a mistake, as she puts it, raised just by her mother and her grandmother. She's quiet, not really into the violence of the Hunger Games, and she both likes and dislikes people. Background Time I was a mistake. I was the product of too much cheap wine on a cold night; I guess she was lonely. She, being my mother, my drunk mother barely seventeen. Loneliness can bring even the most arrogant down on their knees, I've seen my mother fall back into the bottle many times since I was born, moved there by desire or depression I can never fathom. My father's out of the picture compleatly; he was happily married when he sired me. At least he had sense to keep his mouth shut and not get my mother into trouble after the whole thing settled down. But district twelve is small, and rumours travel. I mean a seventeen year old who is hugely pregnant is bound to be noticed, right? Well most people turned the other way, they figured I could take care of myself when they saw me. Dark eyes, dark hair, young features but I always look grim they say. But wouldn't you looks grim and surly if you were a mistake, if you had no one to look after you. I'm used to being alone. And Time My childhood was actually okay, I my young mother and her mother, my Grandmother. She has been the best to me, taught me how to keep a house and cook and make fires out of prctically nothing. She also sent meto school and made sure I was fed and dressed. Well, as fed as you can get in district twelve. We don't live in the seam, but right outside of it. See, my grandmother was something more well off then the rest of the town. She was sister or sister in law to one of the winners of The Hunger Games a while back. So I guess I'm pretty lucky, I don't have to go to the mines quite yet. Again I'm used to being alone. I don't have many friends. But I get along better with guys then I do girls when I'm around people. I don't know why; I guess that's just one more thing wrong with my brain. I've had a couple girls befriend me over the years, and I'm amiacable to them. But there's not much to talk about when I always have to rush home and do housework. Grandma's getting on in her age. I'm not really interested in any of thein a romantic way either, I just don't feel like I need anyone to complete me. I have a puppy though, his name is Samwise. And I love him to pieces, even though he is another mouth to feed. We'll manage. Personality Despite putting on the whole tough and moody look Averey is more of the quiet and non-violent type. She was born into being alone and she tolorates it, but doesn't really enjoy it. When people first meet her, however. They're rather intimitated, she holds herslf firmly and being small but solidly built she's a darkness everyone tends to avoid. Adding to that, Averey has quite a temper. It flares up quickly and can be directed at anyone at anytime, but is shortlived. Having lived a relatively comfortable life, Averey has had time to indulge in other hobbies such as music and writing. She's quite the artist, poetry and music. She made herself a quaint quitar and taught herself to play. Kind of. It's a work in progress. One of Averey's biggest flaws is trust, she doesn't do it easily. But once you earn Averey's trust she'll be with you to the end. She's fiercely loyal to what she believes in and sticks to her desicions. Communicatio is another thing Averey is not so good at; expressing feelings and thoughts, unless in music or ink, generaly scares her. She has a pretty voice, but doesn't sing much around people. If you stick around long enough to get to know Averey, past the cold shoulder she gives most strangers and the ignorance to everyone else, she'll open up and be pretty interesting. Mostly if you say something that interests her she'll give you her attention. She likes astronomy, music, writing, and talking about life in general. She can be really trustworthy and will be loyal till the end. That is, if you get to know her right. Likes ''-reading -carving -music -writing -thinking -atronomy -people'' Dislikes ''-dishonesty -hot weather -killing -school -being trapped -people'' Other Information Face Claim Ellen Page Roleplayer Unknown